


Papyrus Amongst Genocide

by Hoodie_Lover



Series: Papyrus Bingo [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Faked Death, Gen, Painful Death, Sad Ending, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Worried Sans (Undertale), absorbing souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie_Lover/pseuds/Hoodie_Lover
Summary: Sound the alarmEvacuateFaked deathJudgement hall“OH GEE FLOWEY HASN’T SHOWN UP YET. THAT’S SUSPICIOUS!”Papyrus Bingo, five prompts, one story.
Series: Papyrus Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Papyrus Amongst Genocide

Papyrus stood before the human, their knife sparkled in the dark atmosphere as they took small steps towards him. He heard the voice of his brother, Sans, telling him that he shouldn’t face them, that he’d be murdered like the rest. But Papyrus knew that somewhere, like some sixth sense, that they weren’t a bad person, that they had once been a friend, somehow. So as the snow came down, large flakes blinding as to the other’s faces, leaving only a silhouette present. 

“HALT HUMAN!” Papyrus cried out, but the human only stepped closer. 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!” Papyrus cried out, sighing. 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.” Papyrus said as he took a deep breath.

“FIRST: YOU´RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!” he said, smiling as he wondered how they might kill him. 

“NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES.” He would have to make them better if he survived, this was such a great failure. 

“BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…” A reaper without the hood he thought. 

“THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER.” My friends, my neighbors, people I wanted to protect. 

“IT FEELS…” A shiver went up his spine

“LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.” You murderer.

“HOWEVER!” I have to stay strong. 

“I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!” You have to give up, please.

“EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY!” But you have to want to try, please want to try. 

“AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!!” I have to keep up appearances, I need to be strong. 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!” Papyrus said, letting out a shaky breath as he saw the human take another step. 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING!” Papyrus cried out, his bones rattling ever so slightly as he looked what may be his death in the eyes. 

“THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!” He said, holding back tears as he looked at them. 

“HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!” Papyrus said, if he had guts he’d throw them up. 

“SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!” He said as he shook in terror.

“BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS...” Please listen to me.

“WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!” Please, I beg you to listen to me. Accept my offer. 

“I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!” Only if you let me, please let me. 

The human took a few more quick steps towards him, and he had to hold himself back from flinching. 

“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.” He said, trying to not flee.

By now, he could see their face. It was emotionless, and calculating.

“ARE YOU OFFERING A HUF OF ACCEPTANCE?” He knew he was naive in his sayings, but he had to give them the benefit of the doubt. 

“WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!!” Or leading me to my death.

“I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!” He said as he opened his arms up and saw them walk up to him. He could touch them, and they could kill him with a single swish of their knife. 

They stood before him, and they swung their knife with a fury.

A ping filled the cold and dry air as Papyrus was pulled away from the human and found himself by Sans. 

“c’mon bro. let’s get out of here.” Sans said as he used a shortcut to get away from the human, smiling darkly, and enthusiastically. 

They landed at Papyrus’ and Undyne’s meeting spot and the captain embraced them both. 

“I am so glad you guys are ok! Papyrus what were you thinking?!” Undyne cried out and Papyrus sighed. 

“I SWEAR, I THOUGHT I COULD HELP THEM. I’M SORRY UNDYNE...” Papyrus said and Undyne placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“That doesn’t matter! We need to get everyone out of Waterfall and into Hotland! Alphys is ready to accept evacuees and I’ll send the guard after the human!” Undyne said, and Papyrus nodded. 

“YES MA’AM!” Papyrus said and Undyne grabbed Sans’ hood as he tried to sneak off.

“You too Sans! You’re helping us out. With your shortcuts you can keep and eye on them and report back to me!” Undyne said and Sans sighed. 

“whatever.” he said and Papyrus sighed. 

Papyrus ran to Waterfall’s residential area and cried out. 

“MURDEROUS HUMAN ON THE LOOSE! EVACUATE TO HOTLAND!” Papyrus cried out and people came running out and asking questions. 

“PLEASE, DO GET ANY VALUABLES AND GET TO HOTLAND. THE ROYAL SCIENTIST WILL HELP YOU. BUT PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE.” Papyrus said and he began to help people get their things and tell them where to go.

Though he began to rush the monsters of Waterfall when he saw the guard rushing past him. 

“GOOD LUCK!” He cried out, and they gave him a thumbs up. 

“YOU WILL NEED IT.” Papyrus said as he went deeper into Waterfall to alert the citizens and help them evacuate. 

Papyrus stood before the human, they were approaching the lab, Undyne had failed, people were evacuating and most of them were behind him. Cowering in fear. He stood before them, glaring. Sans’ warning had come at the right time, and everyone was safe, far away, or waiting to pounce. In the absence of Undyne, people looked to Papyrus, a good friend of hers and since Sans was so vital, and didn’t want a leadership role, Papyrus was a sensible choice. 

“Papyrus, we need to kill them, you have fought them, what do they do?” A guard asked and Papyrus sighed. 

“THEY RELY ON CLOSE RANGE COMBAT AND AIMED FOR MY NECK, CLEARLY NOT WANTING TO BOTHER THEMSELVES WITH A BATTLE.” Papyrus said. 

“I see. So as long as we attack from far away we should be good? That’ll make it easy to kill them!” They said, and Papyrus had to suppress his gag reflex. 

“YEAH...” He said and another guard came running. 

“They’re here! I got a text from Sans!” They said, “Let’s give ‘em what they’ve dished out!” They cried out and when they left in a rush, Papyrus collapsed and nearly threw up, however that worked. But he got himself together and walked out of the room and to the area they claimed the human would go. 

The memory was bitter in Papyrus’ mouth as he stared at the person who nearly became his killer. 

He waited until the human was within attacking range of the hidden guard to speak.

“HALT HUMAN!” He was shaking, but he had to be strong. 

“YOU HAVE COMMIT SEVERAL ATROCITIES, AND HAVE SMILED AS YOU DID SO. YOU HAVE SHOWN, NO OUNCE OF WILLINGNESS TO CHANGE. AND YOU CLEARLY WILL NOT STOP, SO, AS THE TEMPORARY CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD...” Papyrus said, choking on his words, he finished his decree. 

“ARE TO BE CAPTURED, AND YOUR SOUL SHATTERED.” He said, and several attacks came firing at the human. 

The human seemed prepared, dodging every attack with precision and skill that would have taken years to achieve. As Papyrus tried to slow them down, give others a chance to hit them, but everyone fell one by one. And they charged at Papyrus laughing and practically foaming at the mouth.

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” They screamed as they jumped in Papyrus’ battle body, clutching his shoulder pieces, and got right up in his face as the knife came down. 

It happened in a blur, like the world moved hundreds of times faster than what Papyrus could process. He felt the knife graze his heck, he felt specks of dust fly off of him, he felt death breathing down his neck as he was pulled underground by something. 

As he felt the dirt rush past him he gasped for breath as he was dragged down further and further. When he was about to black out he was pulled to the surface and gasped for air. 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” He asked and a chipper voice answered. 

“Saving your idiotic life Papyrus.” Flowey said, snickering. 

“T-THANK YOU FLOWEY. HOW DID YOU KNOW TO COME AND RESCUE ME?” Papyrus asked and Flowey answered swiftly. 

“I saw that Snowdin was a ghost town and was worried about you. I’m so glad I was able to find you in time to save you.” Flowey said, tears forming in his eyes. 

“THANK YOU FLOWEY.” Papyrus said and hugged Flowey. “YOU CAN TAKE THE VINES OFF MY WAIST NOW.” Papyrus said and Flowey freed him. 

“Here you go Papyrus, now, you have to warn everyone! And imagine the face they'll make when they see you alive and well!” Flowey said and Papyrus smiled. 

“WILL DO FLOWEY! CAN YOU COME TO THE LAB IN A WHILE? I WANT EVERYONE TO MEET THE PERSON WHO SAVED ME.” He said as he ran off. 

“Chara, I’m sorry. But as long as you don’t know, I can still play with you and this world all I please.” Flowey said as he cackled, going back into the soil. 

The human walked over the pile of dust that was once Papyrus and walked on, murderous gleam in their eye. Their LV hadn’t changed, he was alive. Hunting down their little escapee would be fun. 

Papyrus met Sans in the hallway before Asgore’s throne room. “SANS, HAS ASGORE ABSORBED THE SOULS?” Papyrus asked, and Sans nodded.

“he’s waiting for the human. you can go meet ‘m if you want.” Sans said as he gestured to the large frame at the end of the door. 

“SURE.” Papyrus said as he walked with Sans to the king. 

“Oh! Hello Sans, and you must be his younger brother Papyrus, Undyne’s student. She told me so much about you, your kind heart and powerful magic. I could not have chosen a better monster to replace her.” Asgore said, shaking Papyrus’ hand.

“PLEASE SIR, I AM NO CAPTAIN.” Papyrus said. 

“Please Papyrus, Undyne spoke the world of you. Your kind heart most of all, I wish we could have had you in the guard.” Asgore said, and gave a loud sigh. “Come, there is something I want to show you two.” Asgore said as he led them to the door at the back of the throne room. 

There he led them to the barrier, where the six souls lay unabsorbed. 

“why haven’t you absorbed them yet?! the human will be here any moment and you’ve been sitting here?” Sans screamed, and Asgore sighed. 

“I want you two to do it. You have done so much for monsterkind today, and I do not wish to go to war with humanity anymore. Papyrus, how you have evaded the human is miraculous, and Sans, you have shown much bravery in tailing the human, I want you two to have the honor of killing the human.” Asgore said and Papyrus broke down crying. 

“I DON’T WANT TO KILL THEM, I MAY HAVE SENTENCED THEM TO DEATH, BUT THEY ARE JUST A KID! IT FEELS SO WRONG AND CRUEL! I’M NOT SURE I CAN DO IT!” Papyrus screamed as he cried and Asgore nodded. 

“I understand, but monsterkind is banking on this, and I fear the power of six human souls and what it may do. I know this is hard for you but I implore you to consider it.” Asgore said and Papyrus sobbed as Sans gave him a hug. 

“pap, i’ll be fine. if you don’t think you can do it, don’t. no one is forcing you.” Sans said and Papyrus sighed. 

“NO SANS, I’LL DO IT. I NEED TO PUT MY MORALS ASIDE AND HELP MONSTERKIND, IT’S MY DUTY.” He said as he stood. 

“Thank you Papyrus.” Asgore said as the two brothers walked up to the souls. 

“HELLO, WOULD IT BE OK IF WE, THIS IS GOING TO SOUND REALLY WEIRD, ABSORBED YOUR SOULS?” Papyrus asked and Sans chuckled. 

“asking for consent even as we face oblivion? you’re pap alright.” Sans joked and Papyrus laughed. 

“REALLY TERRIBLE BROTHER.” Papyrus said and the soul began to glow. 

“IS THAT A YES?” Papyrus asked and they only glowed brighter. 

The judgement hall was golden. Artificial light shone through the windows as the human walked down the halls, looking at the tall and short shadows of old friends.

“heya.” Sans said, smirking as Papyrus was silent, refusing to meet their eyes.

“you’ve been busy, huh?” Sans said, his eye lights turning yellow and teal, then purple. 

The human didn’t flinch, but their expression fell. 

“...” Sans was quiet as he took a breath and continued his monologue. 

“so, i’ve got a question for ya.” Sans said, smiling a grim smile. 

“do you think even the worst person can change…?” The human was silent.

“that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?” Papyrus let a small cry out. 

“heh heh heh heh...” the laugh sent chills down the human’s spine.

“all right.” The human waited for the next part. 

“well, here’s a better question.” everyone in the room tensed as they waited. 

“do you wanna have a bad time?” The human twirled their knife on the tip of their finger.

“cause if you take another step forward...” The human tilted their head in intrigue.

“you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.” A dark and wicked grin grew on the child’s dust covered face.

Undaunted by Sans’ threat, they took a step forward, smiling expectantly. 

“welp.” Sans said, shrugging as Papyrus looked at the human.

“sorry, old lady.” The human thought of Toriel, and they smiled fondly.

“this is why i never make promises.” the human scoffed as they awaited Sans’ attack. 

Papyrus’ eyes burned a bright yellow, orange and green as he launched a flurry of bones to which were dodged effortlessly. 

Sans unleashed blasters and threw the human around the room, but they gracefully flew as if they had wings and smiled. 

Their attacks were blocked and dodged as the evenly matched foes batteled. But a swirl of fire caught the human off guard, a look of true fear donning their face and sparking hope within the trio. But a thought, a horrid thought entered Papyrus’ mind. 

“OH GEE FLOWEY HASN’T SHOWN UP YET. THAT’S SUSPICIOUS!” And with the thought the trio were tangled up in a web of vines.

“You didn’t forget about your old friend Flowey did you?” Flowey sneered as he appeared by the human, who wore a crooked crack on their face, showing baby teeth and splintered lips. 

“WHY-” Papyrus said but was silenced as agony rushed through him as the vines constricted him, his brother, and his king. It was impossible to move, and the human and Flowey dodged each attack with ease and fluidity.

“Quiet.” Flowey hissed, baring teeth like an animal would, and a feral one at that. 

“Should their death’s be swift? Or should they suffer?” Flowey asked and the human let out a howl, empty and cold, devoid of life. 

“Save Papyrus for now. Kill Asgore swiftly, and kill Sans slowly.” They said and with the smallest chuckle, Asgore was dust, flowey catching his soul and holding it tightly in his vines, and Sans’ ribs were being cracked. 

“PLEASE! STOP!” Papyrus screamed but his own rubs were cracked and a sickening snap preceded one of Sans’ ribs falling to the ground and turning to dust upon impact with the golden floor.

Ribs and bones, later limbs followed as Sans was slowly chipped away to nothingness, all while his brother watched. 

“PLEASE, STOP.” Papyrus begged as he watched his brother quite literally fall apart. 

“You want this to stop? Well, ok.” The human said, and Flowey smiled.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Papyrus asked, and everything went back.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine all of my Papyrus bingo spots into one 11-page angst story. 
> 
> I had: Sound the alarm, Evacuate, Faked death, Judgement hall, and “OH GEE FLOWEY HASN’T SHOWN UP YET. THAT’S SUSPICIOUS!”
> 
> Next I will tackle the Neutral Prompts!


End file.
